


Pushing Luck

by meikahidenori



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old fiction I posted on deviant art I felt I should post here as well for the original file: http://meikahidenori.deviantart.com/art/Pushing-luck-187007756</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Luck

Rain patters hard against the corrugated iron of residential buildings and I couldn't think of any other sound I love better, it truly is music to my ears.

Ok I can think of better, but I don't have my headphones on at the moment, They get heavy with water in the rain, besides, they are the only thing that I truly own, so I look after them.

The streets are Full of people going about their day to day lives, bright neon lights illuminate every street corner and high rises go off into endless Grey clouded skies.

It's just a leisurely skate down to Benten-Cho, people leaping out of my way in fear of me ploughing into them, street hawkers shouting at me as I wizz past, nicking the odd food stuff off their tables. One guy even followed me half way down the street and around the nearest corner. Man, was he angry. He looked like a podgy blow fish as he stopped for breath and looked around for me. I watched him for a few minutes from my high spot amongst the rooftops, smile smugly and skate off down the rooftop, onto a rail and back onto the street, making out as if nothing happened.

Benten-Cho looks like un-claimed turf to me at the moment, I don't see any tags of ownership anywhere amongst the grime and the mess of squashed suburban living. But that will not take me too long to fix.

I code in Corn's Id into the wrist watch and send him a bleep about the area. The bleep I got back just had and evil smiley picture with the words "Go for it" attached. I grin. This is going to be fun. I Already had scouted the ideal location too, a huge blank wall just outside the music store where it could be seen from all three street corners.

"shrishink!" rattled the can as I prepared to vandalize the prime piece of real estate. What was it I wanted to mark here with? Oh yeah, that would be sweet....

The colours finely splurge out of the nozzle as I run the can to and fro slowly across the brickwork, going back over areas to make thicker, darker more permanent impressions. I'm inadvertently chroming on the fumes as the sprayback dusts my face, and it helps fuel the feeling of ecstasy I feel doing something highly illegal. Blue and green splatter over my fingers as I press harder on the nozzle trying to use up every single sprinkle of paint. I pull back and smirk admirably at my work, really proud of the destruction to property I have caused.

"SHHHIRK!"

"ARGH!" I drop the cans and immediately touch the back of my neck where a cold blast of air had been. I think I jumped about 2 feet alone, I was so infused in my own masterpiece. Dragging my hand around my neck was not a good idea though, redish pink paint was all over my hands where I grabbed, and it was dribbling down under the collar of my shirt. My only shirt. SHI-

"HA HA! Got you!" chimed a cheerful chirpy voice. I so didn't want to turn around, but did slowly, encase there was a whole gang behind me and I was in deep trouble. The girls in some of them where not only scary, but where known to give to a good beating with led pipes now and then, and I wasn't in the slightest bit interested in having another broken arm. My heart relaxed a bit when I only saw one girl, who was pulling faces at me. Her winter styled dress looked icy cool along with her deep blue-green hair and the ice-blue lipstick made her face extremely pale in complexion.

"NNNGH!" she let out a noise as she blew a raspberry at me and skated off as fast as possible.

"Oh it's on!" I shout, letting my ego creep up over and get the best of me. I guess you could say I was a wee bit on the annoyed side...... ok I was pretty pissed off, I mean, she got me real good and totally off guard.

I pursued her into an alley where she lept onto a air conditioning duct and grinded her way towards the roof tops of the high rises. I lept after her, missed the grind, and grabbed onto the duct with pure instantaneous reflex, slamming my arm right against the sharp metal edges. It sorely stung, but when your ego and adrenaline are pumping serious fuel into your system, you don't think about any sort of pain much. I clambered up the piping and re fixed into the edge with my skates to grind, only to reach the top and have her blow a fake kiss and skate across the rooftops and leap over to the next building. I gave chase again and slid to a halt, just at the edge of the jump. Holy cow! How'd she make it over THAT? The alleyway was extremely far below and the space between the buildings was MASSIVE. I mean, I can see an open dumpster down there, but if you missed that when you fell, you'd be all over the pavement in a big splash of red. A very sudden, instantaneous death.

There had to be another way across....Suicidal jumps where my for-tay, after all, that's why they got me to join the gang in the first place... although suicide jumping in skates was a whole new world for me, I was still getting used to these things that Gum gave me for beating her in a race while on bare foot, out manoeuvring her in her speedy in-lines.

I look around, picking up small details and areas that where accessible. It was decided. I was gonna attempt the jump. On the other side, the strange girl folded her arms and watched me with curiosity, although I don't think I was really paying her much attention, all I was thinking about now was not being at 'one' with the cement down below.

Here goes nothing. I did a run up and launched myself over the edge. I miss judged the jump, but not my abilities, as I landed on a stairwell banister on the outside of the other building's edge and grinded up to the top, leaped down and skated in front of the girl, cutting her off before she skated off again. I held a spray can in her face. "Want to try that again?" I smirk. There was no way I was going to let myself be out done like that...ever.

She looked very surprised. "You actually jumped that?" she retorted. "None has ever been able to follow me across that before."

I lowered the can in my own surprise. Was she testing me? I blinked, a little confused and dumbfounded.

The quirky smile stretched across her face. "Wanna try another one? This one will be impossible!"

"Sure! I can beat you any day!" I grin from ear to ear. Sometimes, my ego really does get the best of me and I stupidly never think anything through. I say things and before my ears process them to my brain, I'm so deep in trouble the only mantra I'm reciting is "youdidiot,mornon,totaldumbarse!" over and over again in the back of my mind, then just when I think I will NEVER do that again, I get myself in worse trouble. No wonder my parents just dumped me in the middle of Tokyo when I was 12 and left me to fend for myself, I mean, who'd want to have a kid who was constantly out doing stupid dangerous things and most likely had little to no life expenditure from one moment to the next when it came to mischief making?

She skated around me in a small circle and looked me up and down. "Are you sure you're up to that sort of challenge?"

"Are you kidding? I can take anything you can dish out."  
The girl really kicked that smile from devious to deadly. "Then I'll see you at the top of THAT-" she points towards the huge tower in the middle of Benten-cho "-And you can only access it from skating up the outsides." She skated off, not even stopping to see if I would follow. She knew I would without thinking much about it... guess just by looking at me I'm too predictable.

I skated over the rooftop, and lunged at the nearest in tow, and hit the corrugated iron. The wheels from my skates scrabbled into the grooves and rolled, sliding me fast along the surface towards the gapping hole of death below. Arms failing to grab something, anything, that would stop my descent, I rolled over and grabbed the nearest guttering, and swing my whole body into it to stop moving. That, was seriously stupid of me thinking I'd make THAT jump, and yet…

I hauled myself slowly along the piping, gripping it as my lifeline, the realisation of splatter all to evident in the back of my brain. It was painting vivid reds and crimson colours. Ok imagination, if your going to be like that I won't ever engage you again.

But it kept creeping back.

I swung my leg up and over the pipe and got a better perch. Well, at least I was breathing and upright, Now what? I surveyed my next move. That crane looks rather close. Maybe if I could just…

****

"Are you alive?"  
Wincing, I half open my eyelids. Having done so, all parts of my body that had shut off any pain receptors had decided to wave about their I.O.Us around. One or two areas where numb, and it didn't take a genius to know that they where places where something had been dislocated. At this point, some sort of sound was called for.

"Ungh"

"Don't move." The voice ordered. "I have some healing spray in my pack. It will fix some of the more superficial injuries. I'm afraid broken or dislocated things will have to wait till you get real medical aid."  
"Nunngh?" I could only make a gurgle. My jaw must be really out of wack, I can't even feel my tongue. Maybe I swallowed it.

I felt a small tingling sensation as a light fine mist of spray washed over me. Various areas that where screaming blue murder where easing off, others where still preparing to sue.

The voice continued soothingly as the tingles began to spread. " You are a really lucky son of a bitch. Why the hell did you let go of the cable? Your just lucky that you hit another slopping roof that connected to a stair well. Mind you if you didn't hit the side of if and fall through the other roof….." the voice trailed off.

To be honest, all I remember was grasping hold of the cable, and amidst the cloud of adrenaline, something had spoke to me, deep down to bone level.

_Let go._

I released my grip. After that, everything had gone black and various shades of red, grey and purple.

There was a slight buzzing sound form my wrist com. I can hear some muffled voices, they sound a long way off, even now. I must have landed on it. At least, I thought, as I slipped back into unconsciousness, whoever it was who was healing me back up, will hopefully take the messages for me.

The sound, muffled to my ears and the fading of the female voice that's hovering over me seemed to sound panicked, but it all didn't matter some how. Physically, everything was telling me to sleep and the pain will vanish. Parts of me where shouting, even now, but for a few blessed hours, it would be someone else's problem… as long as they don't let me choke on this funny lumpy thing in my mouth.


End file.
